Bar-b-q grills and ovens are often equipped with motor driven rotisserie spits. The food is mounted onto the spit and then placed over the hot grill. As the food cooks the spit is rotated to give an even heat distribution over the food. The food releases juices as it cooks. In a conventional rotisserie oven or bar-b-q these juices fall into the grill causing flaming and burning of the food. Furthermore, the food desiccates on the grill because the flavorful juices are not retained. Food basting is used to ensure that cooking juices are returned to the food to maintain a juicy texture in the food and food flavor. In a conventional oven, this means opening the oven door and manually using a basting tool to suction juices from the bottom of the baking pan and then release the juices over the food. This causes variations in the temperature of the oven as the door opens and closes, the risk of a serious burn and an inconsistent basting process. In a bar-b-q, it is necessary to lift the hood of the bar-b-q thereby causing a serious heat loss within the cooking chamber. Furthermore, since most rotisserie-type bar-b-q devices do not collect cooking juices for basting it is necessary to use a mixed basting fluid or marinating fluid to keep moisture in the food.
Therefore, there is a need for a rotisserie device that is able to self-baste the food while cooking without having to open the cooking chamber and disrupt the cooking process.